Voice Roidmude
- Sasamoto= - }} |-|030= |name=Kisaburo Sasamoto |episode= |season=Kamen Rider Drive |height=210 |weight=114 |cast= |label= Voice Roidmude |label2=Roidmude 030 Voice Roidmude |image2= |episodes = Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? Who Will Control Deadheat? Where is the Truth About the Goddess? |casts = Hiroshi Matsunaga, Taiko Katono (Episode 16) Yoshihiko Narimatsu (Episode 17) }} was formerly a Low-Class Roidmude before evolving into the . Profile *Episodes: 16 and 17 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Loudspeaker *Human form/synchronize: ** ** (Only as a illusion-based disguise that he couldn't see due to it being through only Kiriko's eyes) ** *Destroyed by: Either Kamen Rider Protodrive or the Shift Cars army (First body), Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher (body and Core) Character History Global Freeze .]] 030 was among many Roidmudes who were destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive and the Shift Cars during the Global Freeze, foiling the Roidmudes' invasion. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, he survived and was restored by Medic, with his negative emotions diluting her newly-found unconditional love. As Voice Some time later, 030 evolved into the Voice Roidmude. After witnessing Kisaburo planning to use sound manipulations for his matchmaking services, he took on the form of Shu, disposing of him and later took Kisaburo's form, but retained him as his assistant. Using his ability to manipulate sound, Voice lured multiple women and posed himself as their ideal man to rob their money from their loan and bank accounts. Since his activity didn't render any Heavy Acceleration particles, police forces assumed this as a normal fraud cases until an abnormal situation where his victims' hearings becomes sensitive. After one month of operating in silence, the Special Investigation Unit took the case to investigate. Shinnosuke, Kiriko and Go infiltrate his base of operation as guests. While Voice tried to target Kiriko, he accidentally got his cover blown when the man Kiriko saw in his illusion is Chase (whom is feared by other Roidmudes). Go/Mach fought him easily until his subordinates Roidmude 046 and 085 came along for Drive to assist Mach. As Mach about to deliver a finishing blow on Voice, the Dead Zoned-Heart saved him and dueled Mach. Drive forcefully used Type Dead Heat and defeated Heart, 085 and 046. Voice quickly escaped but was heavily injured as he used his voice again on Rinna, assuming Kisaburo based on his memory of the man. After luring Rinna to the real Kisaburo's lab, she trapped Voice but Kisaburo revealed his treachery until Shinnosuke, Kiriko and the Shift Cars turn the tables. He summoned 064 and 095 to aid him, as well as his mind controlled female victims with bombs armed on them, but Deadheat Mach quickly disposed all of his henchmen including himself and their Cores. All victims returned to normal with Drive Type Technic disarming the bombs. Post-mortem In a plot to ensure the death of Eisuke Tomari remains a secret, Mitsuhide Nira and Sou Noumi/Brain held a conference where they falsely accused Kamen Rider Drive for trying to takeover the leadership of the Roidmudes while the Special Investigation Unit were framed using their relations to past Roidmudes, among them were Rinna's relation to Voice. This was overseen by Kiriko, who stated that the conference The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Personality 030/Voice seemed calculative in his operation, using sound-based abilities without inducing Heavy Accelerations. Forms only to later be destroyed along with his Advanced body by Kamen Rider Deadheat Mach's Heat Kick Macher. - Low-Class= *Height: 200 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Appearances: Episode 42 - Advanced= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 114 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Hypnotic Sound :He can send a sound wave that made female victims under his control and see him as their ideal men. There are also side effects where the victims would be comatose sometime later and their hearing would become sensitive to metal clattering to the point of insanity. While in disguise of the ideal man, he would had no awareness of the person he tried to resembles, resulting in his cover blown prior. His hypnotic effects also lasted longer, as he used his previous victims as his servants. ;Sonic Scream/Blast :He can fire a blast of sonic from his mouth or right hand. Appearances: Episodes 16-17 }} Human Disguises Voice Human.png|Shu Amagi Voice as Chase.jpg|Chase Voice Human2.png|Kisaburo Sasamoto Behind the Scenes Portrayal Voice Roidmude is played and voiced by (as Shu Amagi) and (as Kisaburo Sasamoto). While being seen as Chase in episode 16, he is portrayed by . Voice Roidmude's suit actor is . Conception Voice Roidmude was designed by Takayuki Takeya, who designed all of the Roidmudes in Kamen Rider Drive. Notes *He is the first (and thus far only) Roidmude to have two "main" human disguises. **While the Iron Roidmude has shown to have multiple disguises by mix and matching from people, he is still counted as only having one main disguise. *Voice's ability to lure in women by mimicking the voice of their dream man is similar to the myth of the who lured in victims by mimicking the voices of a friend or relative in order to eat them. *The Voice Roidmude's costume would be modified to create the Thief Roidmude. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 16: Why is Rinna Sawagami Nervous? **Episode 17: Who Will Control Deadheat? **Episode 35: Why Did the Siege Happen? **Episode 42: Where is the Truth About the Goddess? References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Voice Roidmude Category:Roidmudes Category:Spider Monsters Category:Drive Characters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Object Monsters